


The Rhythm of Your Heart Plus Mine

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson, Sleepy Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been dealing with pack business for two weeks, and all he wants to do is get home to his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm of Your Heart Plus Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Look, fluff! Sort of. With a backstory. And a plot that appears to be happening off screen in this storyline. This was written for Prompt #20 - Heartbeats at Fullmoon Ficlet. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but I like to play with them.

Emotion is a liability. By the end of the night, Derek remembers why that is, his body battered and bruised because he had been vulnerable in his distraction. The fight chases those thoughts away, temporarily, but once the pack was victorious they slide back in and he knows he needs to get home.

He growls when Deaton works a mountain ash laced bullet out of his arm, snarling at Stiles when he does his damnedest to accelerate the healing. It has been a long two weeks and they have _finally_ driven the coven out of Beacon Hills. “Finish,” he orders.

“You could just go home like this,” Stiles offers. “Bleed all over the carpet. I bet Jackson’ll love that. Not to mention when you wake him in the middle of the night screaming in pain. _Or_ you could sit your grouchy ass down again and let me finish cleaning this out properly so you can heal.” He pushes at Derek’s chest and Derek can’t argue the points he’s made, so he sits.

By the time Stiles is done with him, Isaac is also patched up and Scott’s wounds are completely healed. Derek’s arm is wrapped to protect it until his healing fully kicks in, and Stiles pushes him towards the door. “Go!” Stiles tells him. “Go snuggle your mate. Maybe that whole bond has mystical powers, although if it did, I’m pretty sure you getting laid regularly would be making you less grouchy. On the other hand, it _is_ Jackson, so your whole place is probably just a vortex of grumpy.”

Derek could say something about that—in particular how he _hasn’t_ been home much in the last two weeks and has spent a good amount of time making sure the coven _doesn’t_ attack his pregnant mate—but he keeps his private life private as much as he can. They all know Jackson’s his, but they don’t need to know the details.

He has enough trouble expressing them to Jackson.

So he glares at Stiles and stalks off to drive home. Finally.

He opens the door carefully, toeing off his shoes as soon as he is inside. He pads on bare feet down the hall, past mirrors that are still shrouded in deference to Jackson’s irritation with his body shape. The clock on the nightstand shines 3:13 AM when he leans against the doorjamb and looks at the figure curled in the bed, chest rising and falling with each breath.

Derek closes his eyes and inhales, taking in scent as he listens to the steady thump of Jackson’s heart. This is what he’s been missing, the way it centers him and calms him. He feels his own heart slowing to match, the beats synchronizing into one rhythm.

He sheds his clothes slowly, careful not to disturb Jackson with any noise. When he slides into bed, he is relieved to find that Jackson is naked, that he hasn’t retreated into wearing pajamas to bed while Derek was gone. Nudity had come with living together; they both found they slept better when pressed skin to skin. Derek knows it is because he needs his omega close.

He spoons behind Jackson, wrapping his arm around Jackson’s chest and kissing his shoulder. He presses his palm over Jackson’s heart and feels it thumping as he listens. Eyes closed, he draws in a breath and lets it out easily, letting that merge with Jackson’s rhythm as well. In and out, soft and low. Derek drifts for a time on the edge of sleep, not quite ready to tilt into the dreamlands as he basks in the company of his mate.

Jackson shifts, ass pressing back against Derek, a low sigh on his lips. Derek lets his hand drift down to taste the curve of Jackson’s swollen abdomen. He loves the way it feels, the gentle roll of their child beneath Jackson’s skin. He presses his fingers and listens for the flutter of the baby’s heartbeat, so much faster than Jackson’s.

“Mm.” Jackson murmurs something that Derek suspects is meant to be _hello_ if Jackson were actually fully awake. Instead he rolls over, reaching out to pull Derek in, wrapping arms and legs around him and fitting them close, the baby pressed between them. Like this, three heartbeats are nearly overwhelming, shuddering in Derek’s ears and echoing in the lines of his body.

He relaxes and lets it flow over him, mouth finding Jackson’s, teasing his lips apart to taste him properly. He kisses lazily, putting how much he missed him into every touch, speaking without words. And Jackson answers him with the touch of his tongue, the small moans and whimpers. It is a conversation that never happens, and never needs to happen.

In the end, Derek lies on his back, Jackson curled against his shoulder, belly pillowed against Derek’s hip. Derek’s hand curls over Jackson’s, resting against Derek’s chest, just over his heart.

“I can hear your heart beat,” Jackson murmurs. “That and your scent. I’m glad you’re home.”

“I’m glad to be home.” Derek lets his lips brush against Jackson’s forehead. It is safe to be soft and light in these wee hours; Jackson is still mostly asleep, and this will be like a dream come morning. 

“Did we win?”

Derek huffs a soft laugh. “We won. I’ll tell you all about in the morning. Sleep.” His hand strokes over Jackson’s back, pressing small circles into the small divot just above his hip, easing the muscles strained by pregnancy. He waits for Jackson’s heartbeat to ease and for his own to match.

Wrapped in his mate’s arms, Derek follows Jackson into the peace of the dreamlands.


End file.
